The use of torsional vibration absorbers, for example centrifugal pendulums, in a drive train is known from DE 103 108 31 A1. Furthermore, clutch units with wet clutches are known. For example, DE 10 2005 027 610 A1 discloses a clutch unit with two wet clutches arranged radially one above the other.
It is difficult to accommodate a torsional vibration absorber in the wet space of the clutch unit, since sufficient tuning of the resonant range has to be ensured. In particular, torsional backlash of torque-transmitting connecting parts contributes to a disturbance in the resonant range.